


The Curious Lone Wolf

by MamaPanda93



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Fighting, Gambling, Gangs, Graphic Description, Leo is straight, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Prison, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Swearing, Trust Issues, Vincent is openly Bi, Violence, both men are single, but curious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: (ON HIATUS)~Alternate Universe~Leo, the lone wolf in Prison is quiet and keeps to himself until he meets the new guy, Vincent. Who happens to be his cell neighbour... and obsessed!Can Vincent get Leo to let his guard down, or will the guy fight every second he can, because that’s what he learned keeps you alive.





	1. The New Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a story where Vincent is obsessed with Leo, so here you go! Nobody asked for this, but hope you enjoy it either way! :)

~LEO~

Walking into the dingy cafeteria has Leo on edge, men are the most vulnerable while eating... well that, and sleeping, but thankfully a locked cell keeps him feeling some what safe.

 

Even though he stands almost six foot two, broad shoulders, and angry cold eyes when he wants. Some men in here want him dead or at least on their side.

 

The thing about this Prison that Leo learned quickly is the gangs, if you want to stay alive you either fight daily or join a gang to help protect you. Being the lone wolf has always been his speciality, so he risks keeping to himself.

 

Which makes him feel pretty cocky about it too, he’s been able to survive eight months and five days so far. With many scraps under his belt, nobody fucks with him anymore. Well, nobody smaller than him. The bigger fish want him dead because they feel Leo being alone is a threat to their leadership, at least that’s what he believes.

 

“You two love birds talk elsewhere, I wanna eat...”

 

The two men stop chatting and step aside to let the taller man through, either of them too scared to say anything.

 

Silently waiting in line he listens to someone in front of him bitch about having mashed potatoes again, getting louder as each second rolls by until a guard comes over and slams a nightstick into his shin, causing him to fall to the ground with a pained yelp.

 

Leo shakes his head, holding back a chuckle, when will people learn? The guards here are assholes, everyone’s a asshole here.

 

You only have yourself in a place like this.

 

You learn that pretty quickly.

 

Picking up the injured man’s plate off the rack he nods to the server and steps over the man rolling around on the ground gripping his leg.

 

Finding a empty seat is tedious for every meal of every day, so Leo finds the least busiest table, ignoring the calls to sit at the "Big Boy" table, at least that’s what he calls it. The leader has been wanting Leo to join for months now, it’s gotten to the point that he’s having to watch his back more because they won’t take no for an answer.

 

Sitting the furthest away from everyone, Leo keeps to himself drinking his water and playing around with his "potatoes". His appetite has been sparse lately, but he eats what he can to keep his energy up.

 

Half way through his sad excuse for pork chops he senses someone staring at him. His eyes dart up quickly scanning the room, instantly on guard. That’s when his eyes land on a man from across the room, staring at him and not daring to look away as their eyes lock.

 

Leo’s never seen this guy before, light brown hair and a thick goatee. He couldn’t make out anymore features due to the distance, being near sighted and all, but knows the other is staring him down, hard.

 

This causes Leo’s hair to stand on edge, either this guy is a creep or wants him dead. He doesn’t take the chance to wait around to find out, so he breaks eye contact, grabs his tray, and leaves cautiously. Still feeling the heated gaze against his back, what does this new guy want?

\---

 

Outside is not as hot as it was earlier, but it’s actually quiet for once in the large yard. Everyone must be finishing up their meals, or everyone escaped.

 

Leo chuckles to himself softly, taking another drag of his smoke. Letting his mind wonder as he takes watch around him. Back up against the wall, foot crossed resting over his other foot, some say he’s a good looking man, but the last man to say that here lost a few teeth.

 

Head spinning with questions about the new guy is interrupted when the alarm sounds, letting the inmates know they have ten minutes to start heading to their cells for the night. 

 

Stubbing out his smoke on the wall, he pockets the rest of it for tomorrow. His eyes keep darting around, telling himself he’s just trying to stay alive, but secretly he knows he’s looking out for the new guy.

 

Curiosity has never been his strong suit.

 

\---

 

Getting shoved inside his cell has Leo wanting to punch the guard out, but fights the urge. He doesn’t want to spend another night in solitary ever again, so he glares at the guard instead as his cell closes and locks.

 

The loud clanking of metal scraping against each other is something no one can get used to.

 

Taking a piss, washing up, and brushing his teeth before the lights completely go out is his bedtime routine. In the dark he chooses to work out, no need for light to do that.

 

Half way through his push ups he hears shuffling in the cell to his right.

 

“Great... new neighbours...”

 

He thinks to himself as he continues working out, sweat dripping down his brow and into his eye causing him to hiss quietly in pain.

 

“You alright?”

 

The mysterious neighbour whispers through a muffled laugh, he must be feeling very brave or stupid because talking during lights out is forbidden.

 

“Go to sleep, Newbie.”

 

Leo mumbles, wiping his eye clean with his shirt. Once he’s in the uncomfortable bed and under the scratchy blanket he hears the neighbour talking again.

 

“It’s Vincent.”

 

“What?”

 

“Vincent, not Newbie.”

 

That has Leo rolling his eyes, he flops over, back against the wall. Ignoring Vincent and falling asleep pretty quickly for a change.


	2. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent sets eyes on Leo for the first time and is instantly smitten.

~VINCENT~

 

Time just seems to stop once Vincent stepped inside the Prison doors, he was told the rules and regulations, signed some papers, and got thrown into a shower.

 

He doesn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed walking through the cell area, only thing covering his privates were some clothes and a blanket. As a openly bi-sexual man on the streets, he is comfortable about his body in front of other men.

 

A guard shows him to his cell, he looks around. Taking in his new home as he changes into the clothes given to him. Once he’s free to wonder he takes a quick peek into the cell beside him, trying to figure out what kind of person he’ll be stuck beside.

 

Clean and tidy, some books laid open with bookmarks tucked into the page creases, and a neatly made bed. Vincent can tell the man is very tidy and disciplined, he already likes him.

 

Finding the cafeteria isn’t too difficult, just follow the disgusting smell of "food". He also isn’t getting used to the frisking pretty much at every area he steps into, but he understands it needs to be done.

 

He already has a plan to get through all of this. The less fighting, the quicker his sentence will be. The Judge promised him early release with a short parole if he behaves himself, which should be easy.

 

Right?

 

\---

 

The food tastes as bad as it smells, but somehow good enough for some guy to try to steal it. Vincent shuts that shit down pretty quickly, growling as he stands up, towering over the other. At six foot one he isn’t too easily frightened, he has at least an extra foot on the other.

 

The man puts his hands up in defence as he backs away, going back to his only table. The rest of his meal no one bothers him, which they probably learned after watching what just went down.

 

Obviously not looking for love or a hook up, this is Prison after all, but that doesn’t stop him from scanning the room. No one captures his interest, everyone is either not his type or too loud and obnoxious. 

 

Looking back down at his pork chops, until shouting draws his attention back up.

 

A overweight man is bitching about something over at the counter, getting worked up pretty quickly. Vincent is about to look back down at his food, but once the man is down from a guard, his attention goes straight to the tall man next in line. Long slender legs, small hips, and wide shoulders has Vincent’s mouth go dry, and it’s not from the gross ass potatoes.

 

From what he can see is thick black hair, neatly groomed mutton chops, a large nose, and a soft smile with all his teeth.

 

Bonus.

 

Vincent chuckles to himself as he watches the man pick up the other’s plate and steps over him with such cockiness. Also he can’t help staring at his ass as walks towards a half empty table, sitting furthest away from the others.

 

He also can’t help notice the other pick around his food, but still keeping a careful eye out. Like he’s watching his back constantly.

 

Vincent doesn’t realize he’s still staring until their eyes lock. Electricity runs through his veins, but he doesn’t dare look away.

 

Temptation to get up and go sit with the other is madding and he is about to do so, until he watches the other get up and leave the cafeteria.

 

Vincent’s eyes darken as they burn through the back of the guy’s shirt, imaging what his back looks like naked and bent over.

 

He knows what he wants and he doesn’t care how he gets it.

 

\---

 

The cell is much smaller than earlier when he was first in it an hour ago, he begins to pace once the cell door locks. The sound of foot steps coming close he figures he may as well try to sneak a peek at his new neighbour.

 

A guard is blocking the tight hallway leading to the cell beside him, until he shoves the non-expecting man into his cell, that’s when he gets a good look at him.

 

Vincent can’t believe his luck, the tall, dark, and handsome man is his neighbour. Smirking, he rests on his bed, scratching at his goatee thinking of how easy it’s going to be.

 

At least he thinks it will be.

 

He lays down on his uncomfortable bed, intently listening to the other beside him. Counting foot steps around the tight space and how many scrubs he does while brushing his teeth.

 

Once lights go out and all the inmates settle down, leaving Vincent alone to his thoughts until he hears slight shuffling and quick breaths.

 

His chest tightens and his whole body burns hot, images of the other touching himself has Vincent gripping the blanket underneath him.

 

Before he even considers touching himself a quiet hiss breaks the silent, this has Vincent laughing a bit imaging the guy getting off so quickly.

 

“You alright?”

 

Vincent whispers, trying to stifle his laugh, but failing helplessly.

 

“Go to sleep, Newbie.”

 

The nickname has him smiling softly, but it quickly turns into a smirk thinking he may have just interrupted the other’s orgasm. If he had it his way he’d make sure to only be the reason for the other to cum.

 

Listening to him shift around in his bed and once he’s silent, Vincent decides to speak again.

 

“It’s Vincent.”

 

“What?”

 

“Vincent, not Newbie.”

 

Then silence again, feeling a bit discouraged he didn’t get a name, but tomorrow he knows what his next plan of action is.

 

Vincent falls asleep listening to the soft snores coming from his new neighbour, soon to be new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ~ mama xoxo


	3. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo makes a phone call to his sister and is surprised by his stalker neighbour.

~LEO~

 

Wake-up call comes way too quickly for Leo, feeling like he only got less than an hour of sleep. Letting out a groan he sits up, scratching at his facial hair growing in.

 

Taking a mental note that he’ll have to order a new razor once commissary comes, which should be soon. They get it once a month, also taking another note that he should call his sister today to ask her to send some money, he is running out of smokes.

 

Drowning out all the commotion around is easier in his cell, So he tries relaxing as he combs his hair and facial hair, staring into the cheap faded mirror on his shelf, his back to the bars behind him.

 

The cells open for the day and as soon as they do, his arm and neck hair stand on edge once he realizes someone is staring back at him through the reflection, he recognizes the man instantly and turns on his heels to tell him to fuck off, but the man is already gone.

 

“Good, didn’t feel like fighting today anyway...”

 

Leo mumbles to himself, on edge.

 

Putting the comb down he changes into a longer sleeve shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Patting his pockets down to make sure he has his pack of smokes still and lighter, you never know with all these thieves around.

 

He stops along the way to the cafeteria to talk to someone he considers a friend, Fred.

 

“Hey, Leo. Got a smoke I can bum off ya?”

 

“Sure-”

 

Leo grabs the last full cigarette from his pack, only a half one left.

 

“-but you owe me.”

 

The other nods as he takes the smoke, tucking it in his shirt pocket.

 

“What do you need?”

 

Leo looks around, waiting for the guard near the cafeteria’s door to look away before leaning in close.

 

“Can you get me some information on the new guy? Uh, Vincent... don’t know his last name.”

 

“Of course, just give me some time.”

 

Leo half smiles, patting his friend on the shoulder before turning away and heading towards the common area.

 

He has a phone call to make.

 

\---

 

The room isn’t that busy since it’s so early in the morning, just a few people sitting around playing a card game, secretly betting smokes and noodle spice packets.

 

Gambling was banned in the Prison a few years ago, when some guy got his throat slashed with a handmade knife, because he was accused of cheating.

 

He ignores the dirty looks his way as he walks towards the phones against the wall, carrying himself with enough confidence and cockiness it would have any woman swooning, but it’s mostly so men don’t fuck with him.

 

The tougher you look, the easier you're time is here.

 

Picking up the phone with ease as he dials the only person he has left on the outside.

 

Linda, his younger sister. Bless her kind heart, after both of them being dropped of at the orphanage at a very young age, she grew up so gentle, but Leo on the other hand grew up cold hearted and non-trusting. He had a good reason though, having to grow up so quickly to keep his baby sister safe.

 

She lives a day travel away from the Prison so she never gets to visit, plus she’s busy taking care of her two young children, Alex and Julie. Gary, her husband is away building and fixing planes in the war.

 

She’s only able to send money when she can and letters if they don’t get lost in the mail, since the war has begun, mail takes twice as long, if it doesn’t get completely misplaced.

 

A few rings later Leo starts to tap his fingernail against the metal box. Eyes darting around the room, making sure no one is sneaking up on him. Yeah, there’s guards around keeping watch, but most of the time they don’t stop a scrap, sometimes they place bets and then break it up before it gets too out of hand. Really depends on whose working that day.

 

“Hello?”

 

The familiar woman’s voice rings in his ear, bringing back memories in waves.

 

“Hey, uh Linda, it’s me.”

 

“Leo... it’s been awhile, you okay?”

 

“Yes, ugh. Yeah, I’m fine... how are you and the kids?”

 

“We’re doing fine, Alex keeps asking about you...”

 

“Iv been think about him too, he still thinks I’m in Italy?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

The silence too awkward for him to handle.

 

“What do you want, Leo?”

 

“I uh, I need some money, I’m almost out of smokes.”

 

“I don’t have anything to send you, I can barely put food on the table... why don’t you get a job in there?”

 

“I can’t...”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because everyone here wants me dead, that’s why! I can’t leave my guard down for fucking ten minutes!”

 

“Well, you’re doing just fine right now aren’t you?”

 

With a loud bang, Leo slams the phone down on the hook. He doesn’t need this from her, not right now. Letting out a shaky breath his eyes shift over to beside him and his blood runs cold.

 

Vincent is standing next to him at the other phone, all the other phones empty and he chooses the one closet to him. A large hand resting on the box hanging on the wall, his other holding the phone tightly to his ear, and hazel eyes rest easy looking back at him.

 

Obviously not phased by Leo’s outburst.

 

Fists curled, eyes going dark, Leo steps closer to Vincent. This is the first time they’ve met face to face, and they both can feel the static bouncing back and forth off each other like they’ve known each other for years, fuck, maybe even lifetimes.

 

Leo shakes his head then points a shaking finger at Vincent, but the words don’t come out. Flustered, Leo stalks off in a huff. His chest aching and he doesn’t understand why, also doesn’t understand why he is shaking.

 

He chalks it up to being angry and heads out to the yard to smoke his last cigarette.


	4. All Bets On The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent makes a potential friend, plays poker for a pack of smokes, and follows Leo around.

~VINCENT~

 

It takes Vincent awhile to figure out where he is once the wake-up call startles him out of a pretty intense dream.

 

Rubbing at his eyes and trying to stretch out the knot in his back from the uncomfortable bed, but it’s useless.

 

He can already hear the man beside him moving around, so he begins to get up himself. He hopes to finally speak to him in the cafeteria today.

 

Fixing his hair with his fingers the best he can, takes a quick pee, and washes up. Hoping he looks at least half presentable when he meets the man that has him smitten.

 

Once he’s done, all the cell doors open, metal scraping together all at once has him gritting his teeth.

 

Expecting the other to already be out of his cell, but finds himself stopping in his tracks as he stares at the taller man, who is slightly leaning over to comb his hair with only a crappy mirror for a reflection, that’s when their eyes meet and it has Vincent moving before the other can fully turn around to protest. He so desperately wants to get to know him, but feels right now isn’t the time or place.

 

So Vincent stalks off to get some breakfast, the image of the other man burned into his brain.

 

\---

 

Five or so minutes pass and Vincent starts to become impatient, discarding his meal without even touching it as he sets on a mission to go looking for him.

 

Once outside the doors, as he gets patted down by a guard, he catches the faint imagine of his target turning down a corner and disappearing.

 

The frisking couldn’t take any slower, then once he’s about to walk faster to try to catch up someone leaning against the wall speaks to him.

 

“Hey man, got a cig?”

 

He comes to a stop, glaring at the man before he softens up, he doesn’t need a fight right now.

 

“No, sorry. I just got here.”

 

He’s about to step away, but the man shoves out his hand, wanting him to shake it.

 

So he does, quickly.

 

“Names Fred...”

 

“Vincent. I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

 

Before he can hear what Fred has to say, he’s quickly going down the hallway and corner hoping he didn’t lose the target.

 

“How hard could it be honestly, it’s a fucking Prison.”

 

Vincent mumbles to himself as he reaches a large set of doors and peers in, his eyes catching sight of a card game going on in the middle of the room and phones on the wall, that’s where he finds him.

 

Fixing his hair one last time before he quietly opens the door, hoping to not cause too much attention to himself. The men at the table look at him and are about to say something, but look away once a guard walks by.

 

Vincent plays it cool and chooses the phone closest to the other, pretending to dial a number as he takes in all of the taller man and his conversation.

 

“I uh, I need some money, I’m almost out of smokes.”

 

Vincent can tell he’s starting to get angry, because the tapping of his long slender fingers get louder as they bounce off the metal box.

 

“I can’t...”

 

He wonders what he means by that, eyes flickering towards the men at the table and guard for a second.

 

“Because everyone here wants me dead, that’s why! I can’t leave my guard down for fucking ten minutes!”

 

Now he’s raising his voice into the phone before slamming it on the hook with a vibration even Vincent can feel.

 

Vincent stares, still pretending to be on the phone once the other realizes someone is beside him.

 

Instantly looking pale like he’s just seen a ghost, Vincent wondered if he honestly looks that bad.

 

The taller of the two steps towards him, obviously pissed. Fist curled and his eyes lock onto Vincent’s, burning with such heat, but Vincent stands his ground.

 

Watching the man in front of him struggling with his words almost hurts him, but what hurts him the most is when the other storms off. 

 

Leaving him feeling energized and confused.

 

Vincent hears the other let out a huff of air as he watches him walk away and out of the door. Letting him be for now to cool off as he slowly walks towards the card game going on, realizing they’re playing poker. 

 

He smirks to himself, knowing all too damn well he’s good at that. So he stands around watching for a bit, until one of the guys glares at him, so he takes that as his cue to leave.

 

He has more important things to do right now anyway, find out how to get smokes around here.

 

\---

 

Walking down the same hallway has him on edge with how busy it has become now that everyone has finished eating. He keeps his eyes to himself and heads back towards where he met Fred, maybe he’ll know where to find shit. Since Fred happens to be the only man who has spoken kindly to him so far.

 

Surprised Fred hasn’t moved, but doesn’t think too hard about it as he slowly walks up to show he’s not a threat.

 

“Vincent.”

 

Fred speaks as he nods, Vincent nods back.

 

“You seem like someone who knows things.”

 

“I can be, for a price...”

 

Fred smirks.

 

“I just got here, I have nothing right now.”

 

“I’ll give you a freebie just, what do you wanna know?”

 

“How does someone in here get  
cigarettes?”

 

“Commissary, it comes once a month. Order sheets will be handed to you in your cell in the next few days.”

 

“I know that already.”

 

Vincent is obviously annoyed.

 

“Suck my dick and I’ll tell you more.”

 

Mouth agape his breath hitches in his chest, almost causing him to cough. Vincent’s reactions has Fred laughing.

 

“I’m only fucking joking, you should have seen your face!... but jokes aside, tell me about yourself, Vincent?”

 

Instantly on guard, Vincent glares.

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“You give me some info and I’ll give you some info back, seems like equal payment, don’t you think?”

 

Fred tilts his head, waiting for an answer.

 

“Fine, what do you want to know?”

 

Vincent starts to get antsy, never really liked opening up to strangers.

 

“What you in here for?”

 

“Next question.”

 

Vincent states sternly, hands balling into tight fists.

 

“Where are you from?”

 

He almost considers lying, but knows it may come back and bite him in the ass later.

 

“A small town outside of California, you wouldn’t know it.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Stop, I’v given you one payment, now you owe me mine.”

 

Vincent crosses his arms, hoping the stance is intimating enough.

 

Fred laughs again, nodding.

 

“I like you, Vincent. You know your shit... you can get smokes from other inmates, you may have to trade something or do something, but cigs here are currency...”

 

Fred leans in, Vincent meets half way.

 

“There’s also gambling going on all around, you can bet and win smokes and other things, just be careful because some guys play dirty.”

 

Vincent nods and thanks Fred for his business. He’s about to walk away until the man is handing him a smoke.

 

“I can’t take that.”

 

Vincent shakes his head, he doesn’t want to be in debt with this guy, even though he seems friendly.

 

“No, take it. Just think of it as an advanced payment, next time I ask for a smoke, give me one. Simple as that. Trust me, you’re gonna need this.”

 

Fred chuckles as Vincent thanks him, taking the offer and tucking it carefully into his pocket.

 

Vincent has never been the type for goodbyes, so he quickly turns on his heels and heads back towards the common room.

 

Knowing where a card game is going on right now.

 

\---

 

The game was just finishing up once Vincent got there, the men were shaking hands and the winner sneaking the goods into their pockets once the guard looked away.

 

“Hey, can I play?”

 

Vincent asks confidently, not nervous at all. The men looked up at him and laughed.

 

“I haven’t played in years, it’s so fucking boring here!”

 

Vincent isn’t the type to beg, but he really needs those smokes.

 

The more overweight of all of them shakes his head as he begins to put away the playing cards until he stops half way and looks back up at Vincent.

 

“Sure. Just don’t cry when I kick your ass.”

 

Vincent doesn’t respond with a rude comment even though he wanted to, but quietly thanks the man as he shuffles into the seat.

 

The man starts dealing out the cards when Vincent interrupts him with putting the single smoke down on the table. A small gesture showing he wants to make this a bet.

 

“For a pack of smokes.”

 

They all break out into a roar of laugher, nobody taking him seriously.

 

“No.”

 

Vincent locks eyes with the guy, gritting his teeth.

 

“If I lose, I owe you, I’ll pay you back once commissary comes this month. If I win, you give me a pack of smokes.”

 

They break out into more laughter.

 

Vincent is about to get up and leave until the larger of them gestures for him to sit back down, wiping away at a tear that spilled from laughing too hard.

 

“Here’s the deal... you win, you get to keep your sad excuse of a smoke and my full pack, but if you lose, you pay me next commissary, double the payment and if you don’t...”

 

He leans over the table to whisper into Vincent’s ear.

 

“I’ll make sure you’re eating out of a tube for the rest of your life.”

 

Vincent nods confidently, accepting the agreement given to him.

 

\--- 

 

The game takes almost an hour and Vincent thinks he is about to lose until he pulls a card that will help him win the game.

 

Before he plays it, he silently says a prayer hoping that they wan’t kick his ass for winning.

 

He lays the card onto the table and it has all men staring in shock. A few pat him on the back and a few others shake their heads in disbelief, including the loser.

 

“Good game.”

 

Vincent takes the risk and puts out his hand for the other to shake. Seconds drag on before the other takes the offer and shakes his hand.

 

“I was just going easy on you because I felt bad, but come back when you really want to be shown how to play.”

 

Vincent quietly laughs and nods, knowing damn too well that the loser is totally bluffing, but trying to show of to his friends. He grabs his now pack of cigs and goes on his way, making sure to stop on his way to Fred.

 

“Here, the payment I owe you.”

 

Vincent speaks calmly as he hands the same smoke back to Fred, who takes it with a smile and a nod of approval.

 

“Come to me if you need anything else.”

 

“Of course.”

 

And with that, Vincent walks away to go out into the yard, he has a pretty good feeling the man he’s looking for will be there.


	5. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and Leo finally, well kinda meet for the first time.

~LEO~

 

Leo is fuming by the time he gets out into the yard, his rough hand pulling through his hair trying to calm down as he heads towards the regular spot. Furthest wall away from all the other inmates.

 

The sun and dirt instantly drying his mouth. Kicking up the earth with his boots as he stomps towards the familiar wall, just trying to be by himself. Feeling so violated by the strange guy, Vincent, who seems to be everywhere he is now.

 

Leaning up against the wall, his still shaking hands dig into his pocket and pulls out the half smoke from yesterday, lighting it up and taking in a deep inhale of the toxic fumes.

 

Holding it in his chest, letting the pain overwhelm him before he slowly exhales it out of his nostrils. The smoke coming up and stinging him in the eyes, but he doesn’t care. The pain distracts him from his crazy thoughts and worries.

 

Picking at his thumb nail until it bleeds, anxious about how he’s going to keep up his habit of smoking. Not only does it help his nerves, but it also helps him get things around here.

 

He’d have to get a job, if he likes it or not.

 

Leo lets out a heavy sigh, he isn’t lazy, far from it, just has his reasons.

 

About four months ago he had a small job doing laundry, everything was going fine until a bunch of guys ganged up on him and stuffed him into one of the large driers, just because he wouldn’t join their gang.

 

The machines heavy door was held closed by others and Leo remembers hearing the drier start up and the fear that ran through his blood, but thankfully as soon as it was turned on, guards rushed over and pulled him out before it did any serious damage.

 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he’s never been more terrified in his life. A week later he tried killing the guy that planned it all, but it failed and Leo ended up in solitude for a whole month, he almost lost his mind in there.

 

He sometimes wonders if he actually did.

 

But once he was out he never seen the guy ever again, either he was dead from someone else or transferred to a different location.

 

Either way, Leo didn’t care, as long as he didn’t have to see the guys ugly mug ever again.

 

If he did, he’d probably try killing him again and this time make sure to finish it.

 

Leo gets dragged out of his thoughts when he realizes he’s just puffing on the cigarette filter. Frustrated, he tosses it to the ground and stuff his hands into his pockets.

 

Eyes scanning the area, watching as far away blurred figures play basketball and work out. He silently wishes he had glasses so he could at least see clearly in further distances, instead of blurry blobs dancing along his field of vision.

 

That’s when he notices one of the blobs slowly getting closer, and as it gets closer it becomes more clear and it has Leo nervous. Hands coming out of his pocket, ready for what may come next.

 

Maybe the guy didn’t want anything, maybe the person just wanted to be far away from everyone else too.

 

But he wasn’t taking any chances.

 

Leo squints, trying to make out the man coming towards him.

 

Once he recognizes the brown hair and goatee, his hands ball up into fists and he straightens out his legs just incase this guy wants to fight.

 

His heart beating so hard, threatening to come out his chest at any minute now, he doesn’t know why he is feeling this way.

 

Once the other is at least ten feet away, Leo straightens out his shoulders as he glares daggers, daring him to step closer.

 

“What the fuck do you want?”

 

“I wanted to properly introduce myself.”

 

Vincent replies as he stops in his steps, maybe less than four feet away now. A gently smile and kind eyes has Leo’s head spinning, but doesn’t take any risk.

 

Before the other can blink, Leo has Vincent thrown up against the wall, fabric scratching and snagging on the rough bricks. A strong arm pushing onto the other’s neck, holding him in place. Vincent’s arms come up to show he still doesn’t want to fight.

 

This irritates Leo and he shoves his arm a little harder until he can’t hear Vincent breathing.

 

“You fucking stay away from me, you hear? I don’t know what your problem is, but trust me. I have no issue becoming one of your problems!”

 

Leo stares him dead in the eyes, making sure the other understands the gravity of the situation. He loosens his grip afterwards and spits at the ground by the other’s feet, before slowly walking away backwards to keep an eye on Vincent before he turns around and heads back inside. 

 

\---

 

Not feeling hungry, Leo ignores lunch time and instead goes to the common area. Where he sits with his notepad and pen, doodling random things, just trying to relax his racing mind.

 

He can’t help feeling somewhat guilty, even though the other had it coming. Also still can’t help the ache that’s in his brain and chest. Should he go find him and apologize? Leo shakes his head at the thought. He shown his dominance out there, if he did go back, Vincent may think he’s some kinda weakling and use it as an advantage.

 

Time seems to pass by slowly and once dinner rolls around, he still sits at the empty table, jotting down tasks he needs to do once out, his eyes flickering up every once in awhile when the door opens, half expecting Vincent to walk in to bother him again.

 

But he doesn’t and Leo doesn’t know how he feels about it. Yeah, he hates the guy for being a creep, but he still can’t explain the energy between each other.

 

Frustrated, he slams a hand onto the table. It cuts the somewhat silence of the room until a guard has to put his own two cents in.

 

“Enough, inmate!”

 

Leo just chuckles, thinking of everything he can say back, but instead leaves the common area and heads to his cell for the night.

 

Once there, he tidies up even though it wasn’t even unkept in the first place, but he needs something, anything to keep him from going crazy from boredom and to also distract him from the hunger pains that begin to attack his stomach.

 

No matter how distracted he gets, he can’t shake away the imagine of hazel eyes that burned with something so heavy, something Leo can’t even put words to.


	6. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent figures out how to give Leo the pack of smokes, since going up to him and talking doesn’t work.

~VINCENT~

 

Vincent slightly leans over trying to catch his breath, his eyes carefully watching the man walk away that had just had him pinned. Clenching his jaw as he rubs a hand along his neck, wondering if he gotten any bruises or not.

 

On top of all that, he didn’t even get a name and that pissed him off the most, he can take rough handling and playing hard to get, but having no name to match the images that haunt his dreams at night is too much to handle.

 

Shaking his head in frustration, tapping his boot against the hard dirty cement below. He heads over to the workout equipment to get the tension out of his muscles. He’ll give the other a few days to calm down before he tries again.

 

\---

 

Lunch and dinner comes and goes, causing Vincent to start to worrying, but stops himself from going searching. Not wanting a broken nose if he did find him, so he keeps to himself for the rest of the day.

 

Before heading to the cell for the night, he finds a familiar face out in the yard, Fred. Vincent needs him to do something for him.

 

“Hey, if I tell you why I’m in here, will you tell me something?”

 

Fred nods in agreement, an eyebrow raised as he waits for Vincent to continue.

 

“Tax fraud, then I breeched my parole too many times from my last charge, plus I went against a restraining order an ex made a year ago.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

Vincent is the one to nod this time.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“There’s a man in here, at least six two, black hair and mutton chops... what’s his name?”

 

Fred considers for a second if he should tell this stranger or not, but he’ll eventually figure it out anyway. 

 

Plus a deal is a deal, Fred wasn’t one to throw away his reputation over another’s name.

 

“Leo Caruso.”

 

“Thanks-”

 

Vincent lets out a quick breath as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out the pack and putting them into Fred’s hand.

 

“-What will I owe you to give these to him?”

 

Fred looks for the first time puzzled, looking at the pack in his hand then back to Vincent. Quickly pocketing them before a guard sees the exchange.

 

“Nothing, Leo’s a close friend.”

 

Vincent honestly doesn’t know if he should trust him, but there is no other way Leo would accept them. This seems to be the only way.

 

Patting Fred on the shoulder before he walks back into the building, ignoring the looks from the other inmates, instead heads to his cell for the night.

 

Thankful to see the other in their cell resting on the bed, skimming through a novel of some sorts. Vincent doesn’t stick around to figure out what novel and goes into his own cell.

 

The rest of the night is silent and it kills Vincent every second that passes, wanting to know why the other hasn’t eaten all day, what book he’s reading, and many more questions race through his mind as he lays there in his bed. Listening to Leo’s gentle snoring has him at ease, eventually the world fades to black around him.


	7. An Unwanted Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo accept the gift given to him, or will he fight? Like he always does?

~LEO~

 

Leo has gotten little too no sleep these past few days and he’s beginning to feel the affects of it. Reflexes not as great as he’d like and the red puffiness around his brown eyes are starting to effect his already shit vision.

 

He rushes out of his cell as soon as the doors open, not giving Vincent a chance to bother him. He pushes down the stairs, past a few other inmates. As they swear at him, he ignores them and heads out to the yard. It’s been over twelve hours or so since his last cigarette and it has his blood boiling.

 

Just needing some fresh air, before he signs himself up for a job. Even though the fresh air is a cloud of dust and humid sun rays with the faint smell of tar, he’s still happy to be out of his cell.

 

The benches are usually empty first thing in the morning, the tanners sit around here after lunch, when the sun is the hottest. So Leo helps himself to the empty seat, looking around the mostly empty yard.

 

Pulling out his small notebook, tapping the pen against deciding what he’ll write about then the memory of his baby sister keeping a diary at the orphanage creeps into his mind.

 

Shaking his head and chuckling to himself softly, he’s no girl, why would he keep a diary?

 

A leg bouncing nervously and chewing on the pen’s tip, Leo glares up into the sun for a second before he has to look away, causing white dots to dance around his vision.

 

He lets out a sigh and hates himself for what he is about to do next.

 

“Dear Dia-----”

 

Leo scratches out the top line he just wrote. Aggressively tapping the pen on his leg, how is he suppose to begin this stupid thing.

 

“Tuesday, May.28th... I don’t even know why I’m even doing this... maybe keeping track of my jumbled thoughts will help.”

 

Leo is about to stop there, but the urge to write more overpowers him.

 

“I didn’t sleep well again last night. I always fall asleep easily, but it’s the staying asleep...”

 

He stops for a second and considers writing what’s been bugging him lately, but his hand automatically continues and he doesn’t fight it.

 

“Two days ago a new guy showed up, happens to be my now cell neighbour too. AND also happens to be a fuckin creep! I honestly don’t know if it’s my paranoia or not, but I swear he’s always around and following me everywhere.”

 

Looking up from the paper quickly to scan the yard, making sure Vincent isn’t actually creeping on him right now.

 

“I have to sign up for a job today... need money for things and cigs. Linda can’t send me any money right now... I wonder how the kids are doing.”

 

Before continuing, foot steps catch his attention and it causes him to slam the notebook shut. He instantly relaxes when he realizes it’s just Fred.

 

They greet by shaking hands, Leo stays quiet as he puts away his things into his pockets, waiting for his friend to speak.

 

Fred sits beside him, head tilting up to take in some of the sunlight, but a grey cloud interrupts.

 

“I was able to get you more information about this Vincent guy...”

 

“And?”

 

Leo asks, getting slightly impatient.

 

“Tax fraud-.” 

 

“-That’s it?”

 

“Breeched parole too many times and went against a restraining order.”

 

Leo lets out a grunt of air, that explains everything. This guy is a creep.

 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it. Do you happen to have a smoke I can have? I’ll pay you back once I get a job here.”

 

Fred is about to question the job part because he knows what happened last time, but the request reminds him of something else. So he reaches into his pocket and hands Leo a whole pack of smokes, still with the plastic wrapped around it.

 

Leo laughs loudly and shoves the pack back, but Fred puts his hands up in defence and starts to stand up from the bench.

 

“I’m not taking a full pack, Fred. I’m thankful, but I don’t need owing you back.”

 

Leo gets up too and shakes the pack in front of Fred, hoping he’ll just take it back.

 

“You won’t owe me, their not from me. They’re from Vincent.”

 

Fred says teasingly as he turns away to walk into the building for breakfast, would have loved to see his friend’s expression, but he doesn’t have too. He knows all too well how Leo will react, and lets out a chuckle as he watches Leo storm right past him.

 

Leo leaves clouds of dirt as he speed walks into the building, all he can see is red and Vincent is his target.


	8. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! :)

~VINCENT~

 

Vincent gets patted down before stepping into the crowded cafeteria, keeping his eyes to himself as he waits in line for the "food".

 

He sits in his usual spot, furthest from the door while facing it, that way he can see if Leo comes into the room or not.

 

While playing around with his clumpy, bland oatmeal, Vincent can’t help repeating the name Leo over and over in his head. Wondering if it’s short for Leonard or Leonardo. Imagining how it’ll sound while happy, angry, sad, and how it’ll feel leaving his lips during an orgasm into the other’s tight ass.

 

Slightly shifting around at that thought, the cafeteria is not the place to get a hard on. So he quickly tries to change the subject in his head until the guard yelling outside the room has his attention.

 

As soon as Vincent is looking in the direction of the commotion, his blood runs cold as he watches a very angry looking Leo steps over the guard he shoved down and strides heavily towards him.

 

Blinking is the only thing Vincent can think to do in this moment as he stares at the livid man throw the crumpled up pack of smokes at him, flinching a bit is his only reaction.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK! YOU THINK I’M SOME KIND OF CHARITY CASE, HUH?”

 

Leo screams, his dark eyes glaring daggers distract Vincent as Leo picks up the food tray in front of him and whacks him across the head with it. Oatmeal and eggs flying everywhere, Vincent can hear a faint ringing, Leo and guards yelling, but all he sees is stars.

 

“THINK I’M YOUR BITCH OR SOMETHING!”

 

Once the fog eases, Vincent watches Leo impressively shove more guards off of him and ignoring the nightsticks coming down on him hard.

 

Guilt hits him hard, harder than the tray that still hurts like hell. How did he expect the other to react, this is all his fault.

 

“ANSWER ME, FUCKER!”

 

Leo screams, the whole cafeteria is cheering and watching as the whole scene unfolds in front of them. Time seems to slow down as Leo reaches across the table and grips the front of Vincent’s shirt. Pulling him closer, causing Vincent to close his eyes and grit his teeth, bracing for the punch that’s meant to come.

 

Instead the faint sting and sensation of a deep cat scratch hits his cheek.

 

Opening his eyes quickly, he watches as Leo gets pulled off of him and knocked out cold from a nightstick to the back of his head with a hard thump.

 

Leo’s body goes limps instantly and falls to the ground, a dozen of guards are now in the cafeteria, some trying to calm the other inmates, some crowding around the man on the floor. Vincent thinks for a quick second that Leo is dead and he is about to jump over the table to wring someone’s neck, but two guards have him in a tight grip and is already dragging him out of the room.

 

His eyes don’t leave Leo’s body on the floor as he watches guards prepare to pick him up. This causes Vincent to stop in his steps, trying to pull free to go protect him.

 

“That’s enough, inmate!”

 

The large guard to his left pushes him forward, out of the loud cafeteria and into a few sets of doors that are locked at all times.

 

He gets explained that he’ll be examined by the nurse then he’ll be visiting the Warden to answer some questions about what just happened.

 

They ignore his repeated questions asking if Leo is alive, and handcuff him to the hospital bed.

 

“Is this really necessary?”

 

Vincent asks as he tries wiggling his hands free, glaring up at the man who locked him.

 

“For now, until we know you’re not a danger to us.”

 

The guard states before leaving the room once the nurse walks in, a tray and folder in her hands.

 

She smiles gently at Vincent and puts the tray down on the bedside table. Going over the papers quickly and then looks back at him.

 

“Where does it hurt, Mr. Moretti?”

 

“Where is Leo, where’s the other guy that was involved in this? Shouldn’t he be here by now?”

 

Vincent questions, franticly scanning the empty room. His heart and thoughts racing a mile per minute. He’s pulling at the handcuffs without even realizing, just wanting to get up and go search.

 

The nurse’s warm hands rest firmly on Vincent’s hands, dragging him back to the present moment.

 

“Sir, please calm down. Unfortunately I can’t share any information about another inmate to you. I’m sorry, but if I had to guess he is either in the other medical room. And if he is, he’ll be in good hands. Sarah is a dear friend of mine, she’ll take good care of him...”

 

The nurse smiles, trying her best to calm Vincent. Not wanting to use a sedative on him.

 

Vincent lets out a shaky breath and tries to relax, watching as the nurse gets up and brings him back a cup of water. She carefully tips the plastic cup into his mouth and wipes away the mess that dripped down his chin and facial hair.

 

“Where does it hurt?”

 

Vincent has to take a second to think about it, since the whole ordeal he hasn’t really thought about the pain.

 

“My head, face, and cheek.”

 

The nurse nods, putting down the cup, and starts to examine his wounds. She’s speaking to him that he’s lucky that the damage isn’t that bad, she’s seen much worse.

 

That doesn’t help Vincent feel any better.

 

The thoughts of Leo don’t leave his mind the whole time the nurse gives him a some painkillers and cleans the three long scratches across his cheek.

 

Vincent doesn’t realize how much time has passed once he’s awoken from the same guard that locked him to the metal bed frame. Before he can ask more questions about Leo, he’s getting escorted to another room in the Prison.

 

It’s a large room, assuming this is the Warden’s office. Vincent gets roughly seated in front of a desk that’s way too big for one person and handcuffed again to the arm rests.

 

He just shakes his head and bites his tongue.

 

The Warden steps into the room and sits down in his thick leather chair, across from Vincent. His hands clasps together as he stares at him, deadpan eyes show that he’s had enough of all this and just wants to go home.

 

“Would you please explain to me what caused Mr. Caruso to lash out on you today?”

 

It is either lie or tell the truth, and Vincent has no issue bending the truth if that means less trouble for Leo.

 

“I pissed him off.”

 

The Warden sighs, getting up from his seat and leans against the desk, foot tapping as he waits for more information.

 

“I said something to him about a family member.”

 

Vincent shrugs before continuing.

 

“Caruso did nothing wrong, Sir. All of this is my fault.”

 

The Warden nods as he sits back down and skims through the papers spread across his desk.

 

“Will you like to press charges against Mr. Caruso?”

 

Vincent instantly shakes his head in disagreement, the weight is lifted off his shoulders knowing Leo is alive.

 

“Are you sure? If you don’t, we can’t guarantee your safety once Caruso is out of solitary-”

 

“-Is solitary really necessary?”

 

Vincent interrupts boldly, this causes the Warden to arch a eyebrow in confusion.

 

“What I mean is, he’s a good guy. He doesn’t deserve solitary. If anything I do, I was the one that caused his outburst today, if it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t be in this mess right now.”

 

The Warden nods, writes a few things down then looks back up at Vincent.

 

“Since you don’t want to press charges I can’t force you, but I can decide if Mr. Caruso gets solitary or not. Looking at his tract sheet and at yours, I can see you’ve only been here a few days. So I don’t believe your story.”

 

Vincent is about to protest, but the Warden continues.

 

“But... Caruso has shown great improvement these past few months. So I will remove him from the solitary booking, but the next outburst will get him locked up.”

 

Then with a flick of his hand, Vincent is getting dragged out of the room. His thoughts racing again, but just thankful Leo is alive and won’t have to stay in the solitary cell because of him.

 

\---

 

Before lights out a guard opens Vincent’s cell and the same nurse from earlier comes walking in, tray in hand as her high heels click against the floor.

 

“Your evening painkillers, Sir.”

 

She smiles gently as Vincent sits up slowly, the room spinning from the splitting headache he’s had for the last few hours.

 

He takes the pills in silence and is about to thank the nurse, until a folded piece of paper is shoved into his hand while the guard looks away.

 

“Thanks...”

 

Vincent looks up at her, confused. She nods and leaves his cell. He ignores the scraping of metal and the catcalls from the other inmates, that are most likely towards the nurse and opens up the folded paper.

 

“You seemed really worried about your friend. Leo is in the Prison’s Intensive Care Unit. For what I know, he is doing okay and is expected to wake up in a few days or so. - Mary.”

 

Vincent feels his stomach knot instantly and mouth goes dry. The thoughts of machines and tubes hooked up to Leo physically sickens him.

 

What did he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ xoxo.


	9. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent thinks of a way to get a letter to Leo, which includes digging open the scratches left on his cheeks from Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maybe a litte graphic?*

~VINCENT~

 

Vincent couldn’t get a wink of sleep, tossing and turning while in bed, and pacing a hole into the cold concrete floor of his small cell. Going back and forth between the two, just trying to calm his crazy thoughts.

 

At one point in the night he finally gives up and slides down the wall closest to Leo’s cell, resting his head a little too hard against the wall, the vibration brings him back to the pain on his face from earlier. He’s probably bruising already, but without a mirror he can’t see.

 

Leo is a fighter, no doubt there.

 

Vincent’s never had such a difficult catch before, and this causes his heart to ache for desire. The hunter in him is excited for the kill. Leo is prey to him, it doesn’t matter when or how he gets him, the urge to mark him as his own is intoxicating. 

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Vincent lets his head fall forward, tracing imaginary lines with his finger on the floor between his legs. Thinking about how he’ll get to Leo in the I.C.U., apologizing to him will be the best route to go right now.

 

As soon as his eyes finally shut the alarm sounds, startling him enough to bring him back up to his feet. He lets out another sigh, running his hands through his oily hair. Thinking to himself that he should shower soon.

 

He’s dragged out his thoughts when a guard knocks on the bars getting his attention.

 

“Commissary forms, fill them out, quickly... I don’t have all day.”

 

Vincent nods and accepts the piece of paper and pen. His eyes scanning over the list of items and then reading carefully over the rules before he starts checking items off.

 

His thoughts instantly wondering what he thinks Leo will need first before himself.

 

Two packs of cigarette, a lighter, and a chocolate bar.

 

Vincent takes a second tapping the pen against the paper wondering what all he needs. Money isn’t an issue for him, just the monthly limit for commissary is.

 

Tooth brush, tooth paste, comb, a small mirror, two bars of soap, a hand towel, arm deodorant, a notepad, and a pen.

 

Then he checks off a pack of chewing gum for himself. Feeling satisfied with his choices, Vincent signs the bottom right side and hands it back to the guard. The man obviously impatient as he grunts and walks away to the other cells.

 

After going to the bathroom and cleaning up the best he can, Vincent untucks the piece of paper regarding Leo from under his lumpy pillow and stuffs it in his pocket.

 

\---

 

Breakfast isn’t anything Vincent wants right now, plus with all the side eye looks and gawking he got as he walked near the cafeteria, he can’t imagine all the stares if he did walk into the room.

 

So instead Vincent is outside, leaning against Leo’s spot. Mostly wanting to feel close to the man and the other side of him wanting to keep the place for him as well.

 

Tapping his foot, arms crossed, and his eyes squinting from the morning sun feels amazing on his skin. He just wishes Leo was here to enjoy it too.

 

Hands roughly reaching into his pocket, Vincent pulls out the tightly folded paper and reads the words over and over again. Each time it causes his chest to tighten until he finds it hard to breathe.

 

So wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't hear Fred walking towards him until he casts a shadow at his feet.

 

“Vincent...”

 

Fred greets him casually, which earns him a nod. Knowing Vincent won’t continue, so he does.

 

“What a show yesterday, huh?”

 

Fred smugly asks, Vincent glares back. Silently warning him with what he may say next.

 

“What do you want, Fred?”

 

“A lot of men are talking about how you took down Caruso-”

 

“-I didn’t take him down, the guards did.”

 

Vincent interrupts, angrily stepping away from the wall and past Fred. This isn’t worth his time or energy. Fred turns with him and runs up beside him. Obviously having more to say.

 

“The leaders of the gangs around here have been itching to take Leo down or at least get him as angry as you did. You’ll be an asset to them, Vincent, to get to Leo.”

 

Vincent halts instantly, turning towards the man beside him. His eyebrow raised in confusion.

 

“And why are you telling me all of this?

 

“Because I’m trying to keep Leo safe. He’s the most loyal person I know in here and a person I can trust greatly. You seem interested in either being his friend or you’re using kindness to get to him, but I know now what your true intentions are. The walls are thin here and everyone knows you didn’t press charges.... plus, you seemed to have peaked his interest too.”

 

“How so?”

 

Vincent asks emotionless, but deep inside his internal organs are shutting down from excitement and curiosity.

 

Fred lets out a laugh, shaking his head as he continues to walk ahead.

 

“That’s not my place to say, you’re asking the wrong guy.”

 

Vincent grabs his arm in time before he can get too far from reach.

 

“How so, Fred?”

 

“Let’s just say Leo hasn’t been so talkative for the last few months since his incident.”

 

“What incident?”

 

“Like I said, you’re asking the wrong guy.”

 

And with that, Fred walks off. This time Vincent let’s him go, obviously not going to get any more information out of him without anything in return.

 

With a heavy sigh, Vincent goes towards the bars and works out. It’s the only thing that helps keep his head straight when all he can think about are the millions of questions bouncing around.

 

What did Fred mean he is an asset to get to Leo?

 

What incident?

 

How can Vincent keep Leo safe?

 

Who is out to hurt Leo and why?

 

It all just doesn’t make any sense to him, after the tenth push up on the bars, Vincent jumps down and shakes his arms, trying to get feeling back into his fingers.

 

He notices some men across the yard are starting at him, but he ignores them and heads towards the building. His headache is back and he just doesn’t want to deal with anyone’s bullshit today.

 

\---

 

Vincent skips lunch, anxiousness keeping his stomach full. But once dinner rolls around he knows he has to eat.

 

He swears the cafeteria falls silent as soon as he steps in, all eyes on him send a uncomfortable shiver down his spine. He plays it cool though, ignoring the gawking and sits down with his food in his usual spot. 

 

Vincent keeps his eyes down and just tries to focus on chewing and swallowing, the cafeteria is loud again, which he is thankful for. 

 

He’s about to finish his meal until half a dozen men sit at his table, two men sitting at each side of him to keep him there and the largest of them all sits across from him.

 

Instantly on edge, Vincent puts down his fork and stares back, waiting for the obvious leader to speak.

 

“Names Dragon-Blood...”

 

Vincent nods.

 

“Vincent.”

 

Only wanting to keep this as a first name bases.

 

“You must have really pissed off Caruso-”

 

“-Leave him out of this.”

 

Dragon-Blood chuckles, obviously getting impatient. His smile quickly fades and he looks Vincent in the eyes.

 

“You do something for me, I’ll make it worth it, times two.”

 

“Not interested.”

 

Whatever it is, Vincent doesn’t want any part of it, involving Leo or not. So he stands up, but the two men beside him grab his arms to keep him there.

 

The leader smirks, standing up himself, at least a foot taller than Vincent. They lock eyes, Vincent knows if he shows any weakness they’ll use it to their advantage.

 

“Think about it... or I’ll make your life a living Hell here.”

 

Then they are gone, leaving Vincent there still standing. Angry and confused, knowing they’ll be back until he says yes, whatever he’d be asked to do, he already knows it has something to do with Leo.

 

Roughly grabbing his tray, he throws away his garbage and heads to his cell early for the night.

 

\---

 

Once there, he notices the out of place box on his desk. Commissary is the first thought he got as he peeks inside, digging around the contents, making sure everything is there.

 

He places the shitty mirror on his desk and unwraps the plastic comb, relaxing a bit as he brushes his hair, it’s been a few days. His eyes trailing to the purple bruise along the side of his face and bandage on his cheek.

 

Next he applies arm deodorant, brushes his teeth, and washes up in the small cell sink with the bar of soap the best he can, just until tomorrow when he’ll go searching for the showers.

 

Once he feels more cleaner, he unwraps the pen and notepad, flipping to the first page. Sitting on his bed, he rests the pad to his leg and begins writing.

 

“Leo,

I want to say right away that I am sorry, I shouldn’t have did what I have done. I didn’t mean to offend you in any way, and no, I do not think of you as my 'bitch', you remind me of someone on the outside. Someone who was been taken from me years ago... and I just wanted to help you out, in respect for my friend. I should have done it another way, I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me.

 

I also hope you are doing well. I’m worried about you.

 

\- Vincent Moretti.”

 

After signing, he lets out a heavy sigh, he was hoping to write much more, but he knows now he has to take it slow with Leo.

 

Vincent rips the paper out and folds it, placing it gently in his pocket. Trying to think how to get it to Leo without detection.

 

That’s when the thought of nurse Mary comes to mind.

 

His headache is still lingering, but everything else seems to be healing up nicely. So that won’t work.

 

Fingers rubs against the bandage on his cheek, keeping the scratches that Leo causes clean. He picks the bandage off and lets it fall to the ground by his feet.

 

His finger nails grazing over the three long lines down his cheek, each already scabbing over. Then he begins picking at them, ignoring the stinging pain and smell of copper as he opens the wounds up again. Purposely digging deeper with his own short finger nails, he lets out a quiet hiss of pain.

 

Blood cakes his finger tips and nails once he pulls them away, he knows he can’t go to the nurses office tonight, but if he risks the wound getting infected during the night, the better.

 

So Vincent lays down, waiting for lights out. And when it happens, he falls asleep instantly, ignoring the blood that drips down his face and onto his pillow.

 

\---

 

Like every morning here, the alarm sounds to wake all the inmates up.

 

Pulling his cheek away from the blanket hurts like a bitch, causing it to start bleeding again.

 

He knows what he has to do, so he quickly gets ready for the day and stuffs the chocolate bar with the note in his pocket.

 

Finding a guard isn’t too difficult, and when he does, they are instantly on edge, thinking he got cut across the face, with all the blood smudged everywhere.

 

“I need to see the nurse. I accidentally opened my cuts last night while sleeping. I’m a heavy sleeper.”

 

Vincent lies through his teeth, and the stupid guards believe him. So they pat him down before they take him to the medical room, they ignore the note and chocolate bar. Only looking for either drugs or weapons.

 

Thankfully this time they don’t cuff him to the bed, so he sits there patiently. Praying that Mary is working today, he doesn’t think any other nurse will help him out like she did, what she did could have ended her career.

 

Vincent lets out a soft breath once Mary strides into the room, her face instantly lighting up once she realizes who it is, until her eyes notice the blood.

 

“Vincent, what happened?”

 

“I accidentally scratched my cuts last night...”

 

He shrugs as he chuckles, trying to play it cool.

 

“And you didn’t wake up?”

 

“I guess not, always been a heavy sleeper.”

 

She shakes her head slightly, but still smiling at Vincent before she begins her work. Gently cleaning the cuts and putting butterfly bandages to keep them closed this time, then places a large bandage on top of those. Even going the lengths of securing it with medical tape.

 

“Even though how much I enjoy your company Mr.Moretti, I can’t have your handsome face getting infected, or yet, scarred.”

 

Mary blushes, smiling with all her white teeth. If Vincent wasn’t thinking about Leo every second of every minute, maybe he’d be interested.

 

“Hey, Mary?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How’s Leo doing?”

 

She signs, putting away her tools onto her tray.

 

“You know I can’t share that information with you, Sir.

 

Vincent frowns, but she doesn’t see it.

 

“Can you do me a favour then?”

 

She stares at him and blushes again, maybe Vincent can use this to his advantage.

 

“I need something given to him.”

 

Mary frowns slightly and shifts her eyes to the guards blocking the door, either of them are not paying attention.

 

“I can do that for you.”

 

Nodding, she places her hand out, accepting the request. Vincent empties his pockets into her small palm, the note and chocolate bar looking large wrapped around her slender fingers. Giggling softly she shoves them into her apron pocket before anyone notices, not asking any questions.

 

“Thank you, really...”

 

Vincent smiles handsomely up to her, she replies with a wink and pats his shoulder.

 

He thanks her again and leaves, wishing he could be the one to give the letter personally to Leo, but this has to be for now.


	10. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has a induced coma nightmare, of the man who already haunts his waking life, Vincent.
> 
> Then upon reading his letter, Leo can’t help feeling guilty for everything, even though he knows it’s Vincent’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags and story line will be changing slightly in the next chapters or so, as Iv figured out where I want this plot to go.
> 
> Don't worry Vincent is still obsessed and Leo is still his target, that hasn't changed! Just going to be changing how dark this story will go, so if that's not your thing, turn back now! ;)
> 
> ~ Enjoy!

~LEO~

 

Leo woke with a gasp of air, like he’s been underwater for hours. All he can hear is the constant beeping of multiple machines all around him, but no machines are near and no wires are hooked up to him.

 

Everything is black and hazy, like a dream. His eyes scanning the room for anything to tell him where he is, but he can only see a few feet around him. That’s when he sees them, dark burning hazel eyes at the end of the bed. Standing there, watching.

 

Waiting.

 

Instantly Leo is on high alert, he jerks his hands to try to get up, but he soon realizes his hands and feet are handcuffed to the bed. How he didn’t notice that sooner is beyond him.

 

His arm and neck hair standing on edge, as he silently stares back at the eyes that haven’t moved.

 

Swallowing down his fear, Leo tries to speak out to the person in the dark. Nothing comes out though, he tries again, but it’s worthless.

 

The shadow laughs at him. At least he thinks it’s a laugh. Nothing makes sense to him right now.

 

“Leo...”

 

The voice whispers, causing Leo to shake his head, he doesn’t want to listen to it.

 

Doesn’t want to listen to him.

 

“You can’t deny me, Leo.”

 

Leo shakes his head harder, hoping by doing so will make the shadow disappear, but it doesn’t.

 

Looking up at the eyes once again, he watches as the shadow comes closer and that’s when he sees him.

 

Vincent.

 

He was hoping it wouldn’t be him, but deep down he knew it would be. Watching as his eyes stare at him, taking him all in. A shiver runs down Leo’s spine when Vincent licks his lips, his eyes hungry and wanting more.

 

Leo tries pulling at his cuffs again, but it’s useless. Vincent chuckles low and rough, as he slowly climbs onto the bed. His eyes never leaving Leo, and Leo can’t understand why he can’t look away either.

 

Or speak.

 

The older man is on top of him, strong arms on each side of his head and thick thighs straddling his hips. Vincent’s eyes are dark and needy as they burn holes through Leo’s pupils.

 

“I’v been wanting you for so long, Baby...”

 

Vincent whispers, his voice raspy as he smiles down at Leo.

 

Without much thought, Leo can’t help slightly smiling back, his heart tightening in his chest, his stomach doing flips. Even though he is so fucking terrified, he also can’t ignore the feeling of something spark deep down in his soul.

 

“Will you be a good boy for me and let me in?”

 

Confused and slightly curious, Leo slowly nods a yes, totally unsure why he did so, but something inside of him just wanted to say yes.

 

Vincent’s eyes grow softer as they wrinkle in the corners, smiling down at him. Teeth and all, Leo holds his shaking breath as the other leans down to steal a kiss.

 

Leo’s heart rate is increasing, he can hear it blaring around him.

 

Next thing he knows is being dragged out of the dark room with Vincent on top of him and now is thrown into a white clean room all alone.

 

Taking in a breath of air is a struggle as something is blocking his airway, terrified he begins coughing, his hands going to his mouth finding a long tube all the way down his throat. He begins tugging at it, desperate for air, but it hurts like a bitch on top of all of his coughing.

 

The next thing he sees is a woman rushing into the room, she’s pale as a ghost as she leans in to help.

 

“Mr.Caruso, please stop!”

 

She’s quick with her hands and carefully removes to breathing tube. Once it’s out he is left gasping for air, never has oxygen tasted so sweet.

 

Leo tries to speak, but it comes out a raspy mess. Like he just finished smoking ten packs of smokes... he wished.

 

“Sir, don’t try to speak yet, give your throat time to heal.”

 

She walks away for a second to grab a cup of water, when she’s back and handing the cup to Leo, is when he realizes where he is.

 

He accepts it silently, nodding a thanks before he gulps back the water. The cold liquid burning his scratched up throat, he bites his tongue to distract from the pain.

 

“My name is Sarah, I am the nurse here at the I.C.U., the doctor will be back later tonight to check up on you. With nodding or shaking your head, I have some questions for you Mr.Caruso.”

 

Sarah smiles kindly, clipboard in her hand ready to take notes.

 

Leo really wants to tell her to fuck off and to leave him alone, he isn’t some test subject, but knows fighting will get him nowhere.

 

So he nods once.

 

“Good, let’s start off easy shall we.... do you know your name?”

 

Leo fights back a laugh at the stupid question, instead he nods.

 

“Do you know where you are?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Perfect... do you know why you are in the Intensive Care Unit, Mr.Caruso?”

 

Leo takes a second to think, his thoughts on that matter is a blurred mess. He looks down as he picks at his fingernail, trying to remember why he is here. He also realizes in that moment he’s topless and covered with wires, and an I.V. needle is sticking out of the back of his hand. He’s about to begin pulling it out, but Sarah interrupts.

 

“Do you remember what brought you here?”

 

A sharp pain in the back of his skull triggers the memory, he winces. Either because of the pain or the memory that floods his mind like a tidal wave, he isn’t sure.

 

Rubbing the back of his head he nods, trying to ask for painkillers, instead it comes out as sandpaper scratching sandpaper.

 

Thankfully the nurse understands and leaves to room to go get something to relieve his pain. Leaving him to his thoughts, which gives him enough time to remember his dream.

 

Instantly his cheeks go red and his fingers grip the thin blanket as he pulls it closer to him. Why would he dream such a thing? Why Vincent!

 

It all doesn’t make sense to him and honestly he doesn’t want to understand it. He chalks it up to just being a nightmare and leaves it be, putting it on the back burner like he does with everything else in his life.

 

Sarah’s back with a large syringe in hand and she must have seen Leo’s terrified expression and draw back, because she begins smiling again.

 

Which still doesn’t help Leo.

 

“I wouldn’t worry... this goes into your I.V., Hun.”

 

Leo blushes a bit at the name and nervously reaches out his hand for her, the pain radiating throughout his body is not worth the fight right now.

 

Once the clear liquid is into his I.V. tubing and into his blood stream, it cools his blood so quickly. Leo lets out a somewhat relaxed sigh and tries to get comfortable.

 

He silently watches the nurse check his vitals and temperature, writing every so often something down onto her clipboard.

 

“Anything else you need Mr. Caruso?”

 

Leo begins to speak again, but it rips at his vocal cords, causing him to cough. He already forgotten about the pain in his throat, morphine is one hell of a drug.

 

He shakes his head, just wanting to be left alone now so he can try to rest. Honestly doesn’t remember the last time he’s been able to relax like this. Enough to slightly let his guard down.

 

“Just push that button there if you need something... oh, I almost forgot!”

 

Sarah’s about to leave the room until she remembers something, her heeled feet slowly making her way closer to Leo, he stares at her confused and a little on edge again as her hands reach into her apron.

 

Instant relief washes over his body as she silently puts a folded piece of paper and a chocolate bar onto his lap.

 

But now he’s more confused than ever.

 

Leo stares at her, hoping she’d say more, but she doesn’t. Instead she’s out of the room, keeping the door slightly ajar. His eyes scan the room and is quickly disappointed to see a camera pointing right at him.

 

Sneaking out isn’t an option.

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Leo runs his non-wired hand through his damp with sweat hair, trying to slick back the few fallen strands, but it’s useless.

 

He stares at the paper and chocolate still on his lap, knowing deep down inside his very core who that is from, just doesn’t want to confirm it. So he grabs it cautiously, like it’ll attack him, and shoves it under his pillow.

 

Right now sleep is the only thing on his mind, plus the steady reminder of morphine dancing through his veins is enough to keep his thoughts busy.

 

Leo lays back down and closes his eyes, desperately trying to keep his thoughts on anything else, but the Hazel eyes burned into his brain has other ideas.

 

He falls asleep to the imaginary whispers of Vincent, words he honestly wouldn’t remember even if asked.

 

\----

 

Knocking on the door startles Leo awake, his body instantly aching as he jerks. His tired eyes strain on the man clad in a white coat as he pulls up a chair to Leo’s bedside, the chairs legs scraping against the floor causing Leo to grit his teeth.

 

“Good evening, Mr.Caruso...”

 

Leo scoffs, he was having a good evening, until this asshole woke him up.

 

“My name is Dr.Hendricks, yesterday you were involved in quite the beat down. The hit to the back of your head knocked you out for a few hours, and for medical reasons we put you into a short induced coma to let your body heal better. You woke up sooner than we hoped...”

 

The doctor takes a second to catch his breath as he pushes his glasses up higher on his nose. 

 

“I have been over your charts and you seem to be healing up very nicely, our only concern now is your memory. Sarah has voiced her worries that you were unable to answer a simple question earlier today.”

 

Leo glares, feeling offended. He’s nothing but stupid, and he feels like this man is calling him an idiot.

 

“Are you able to speak yet?”

 

The doctor ignores his icy daggers and stares back at him through his glasses lens. Waiting patiently for Leo to answer.

 

“Ye-yeah...”

 

Leo stutters out a struggled reply, trying his best to keep the pain at bay.

 

“Good, I have a few questions I would like to go over first, then we will figure out where to go from there.”

 

Leo nods, sitting up on the bed. The pillow pushed up against his back as he leans against it slightly. Anxiousness crawls up and down his spine. He didn’t understand why, but he tries to ignore it and listens to the other man speak instead.

 

“Your name?”

 

“Leo C-Caruso.”

 

That was easy, minus the slight stutter that passes Leo’s lips again.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“The I.C.U.”

 

Leo answers cockily, his voice a low whisper. The doctor still ignores his attitude and continues on.

 

“What is your cell number?”

 

“48.”

 

“Do you know your next of kin?”

 

“Linda Caruso...”

 

His voice raspy and scratchy as he answers the simple questions.

 

“Do you know the year, Leo?”

 

Leo scoffs, but still thinks about it for a second.

 

“1974.”

 

The doctor nods, scribbling a few things down onto the papers in his hands.

 

“Well it seems like memory damage isn’t a worry, but I would like to keep you here for a few more days to monitor your process-”

 

“A few days!”

 

Leo coughs out, gritting his teeth to help ease the pain that is splintering throughout his whole throat.

 

“Yes, someone with a blow to the head that hard should be monitored for at least seventy-eight hours.”

 

The doctor sternly states, getting up from the chair and signs a few more things onto the papers. Leo can’t help glaring, his throat hurt too much to speak now.

 

“I will look into moving you to the regular medical unit tomorrow if everything goes well tonight.”

 

Leo nods, accepting that. He watches the doctor leave the room and it instantly grows quiet. Not used to such silence in a very long time, he tries to relax back down, but the pain and bruises hurt like a bitch again.

 

He’s tempted to buzz the nurse for more painkillers, but he would rather be left alone with his own thoughts right now instead.

 

The pain reminds him that he is alive, so he tries to cope through it. Leaning against the pillow, arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed. Finger’s tapping with the rhythm of the machines beeps.

 

Not too much long the door squeaking causes his one eye to open, curiously watching as Sarah walks into the room. The smell of food hits his nostrils and it almost makes him want to gag.

 

“We are removing your fluid food from your I.V. tonight, the doctor requested you start eating solids again.”

 

Sarah says gently, resting the tray at the end of Leo’s bed before she begins taking down a bag of clear fluid from his I.V. hanger.

 

Leo quietly watches her work and ignores her soft words. He just wants her gone and out of the room. Sick of so many people bothering him.

 

Not too much longer she leaves, Leo lets out a heavy sigh. Thankful for the silence again. Ignoring the food at the foot of his bed as he closes his eyes, letting his head rest against the wall behind his bed.

 

The door opens again and Leo is about to bitch out whoever the fuck keeps bugging him, but stops once he realizes it’s the Prison’s Warden, followed by two large guards. Leo scoffs to himself, they still don’t trust him.

 

Good, he doesn’t trust them either.

 

“Caruso, I don’t have all night, so I will make this quick... Vincent Moretti will not be pressing any charges, but that doesn’t mean you’re in the clear. This is your last warning to behave or you will be given two months solitary.”

 

Leo’s blood boils, his eyes glaring at the man in front of him. Wanting desperately to strangle the air out of his lungs, he hates it with a passion when people threaten him.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Leo doesn’t bite his tongue. His chest rising and falling quickly, the heart monitor beeping louder as his temper rises.

 

“Three months.”

 

The warden smirks, power hungry. Leo starts to get out of the bed, but the guards reach for their nightsticks. This causes him to freeze, rethinking his choice. So he stays there, but still doesn’t ease up on the daggers he’s shooting towards the Warden.

 

“Good, I am happy we had this talk...”

 

The Warden chuckles, ignoring the dirty looks pointed towards him and leaves the room as quickly as he walked in not even two minutes ago.

 

Leo is fuming, his fingers digging into the blanket. His knuckles going white as he tries to breathe through his anger. The next thing he knows is he’s throwing the food tray, the sound of metal bouncing off the wall, the tray laying face down on the floor, food everywhere.

 

But he doesn’t care, he just shuts down. Arms crossed and loathing in the pain that eats away at his bones.

 

He ignores the nurse cleaning up his mess and ignores her words. He just doesn’t care right now, about anything. Just wanting to be left alone.

 

\---

 

The night drags on slowly, and Leo can’t seem to fall asleep. His thoughts are racing left and right, up and down. The pain in the back of his head throbs, but his pride is too strong to ask for more painkillers, after he made her clean up his mess.

 

He can’t stop repeating the same question over and over in his mind.

 

Why didn’t Vincent press charges? 

 

Feeling so confused, Leo flops over onto his side, just desperately trying to get comfortable. His long arm snakes under the pillow and it hits something, and it isn’t the wall. Flicking on the dim lamp on his nightstand, he pulls the pillow up and stares at the already forgotten paper and most likely melted chocolate bar.

 

Leo puts the pillow back down, trying to ignore them, but eventually loses the fight against himself and pulls the contents out, hesitantly putting them on the nightstand instead of in the garbage can near his bed. Honestly he doesn’t even want to read whatever the paper has to say, knowing deep down that whatever Vincent has to say will just make him angry.

 

And he’s sick and tired of being mad.

 

Minutes pass and Leo can’t fight the curiosity swimming through his veins, he takes a deep breath before opening the paper and reading it carefully. 

 

“Leo,

I want to say right away that I am sorry, I shouldn’t have did what I have done. I didn’t mean to offend you in any way, and no, I do not think of you as my 'bitch', you remind me of someone on the outside. Someone who was been taken from me years ago... and I just wanted to help you out, in respect for my friend. I should have done it another way, I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me.

I also hope you are doing well. I’m worried about you.

\- Vincent Moretti.”

 

Leo blinks, staring down at the paper clenched in his fingers, unsure of how to feel. Firstly he hates the idea that a man that doesn’t even know him is 'worried', let alone still feeling that way after Leo attacked him. 

 

Secondly and lastly he loathes how the letter makes him feel, like he’s in the wrong. Vincent had no right doing what he did, yet Leo can’t help the guilt that leaks into his stomach, drowning him from the inside.

 

Frustrated with how he is feeling, Leo crumples up the paper and sticks it back under his pillow, not having it in him to throw it out yet. Same with the chocolate bar still on the nightstand, which is obviously mush by now.

 

That’s another thing that heavily bothers him too, why would this man he doesn’t even know, gift him. It just doesn’t make any sense. Leo runs his hands at his tired, sore eyes.

 

Honestly nothing makes sense anymore.

 

It’s like as soon as this Vincent guy steppe into Leo’s life, everything flipped upside down. And Leo, for the life of him can’t seem to find which way is up.

 

Leo just lays there for the rest of the night, staring up at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around the thought that is all of Vincent.

 

Not knowing that two floors down, locked away in his cell, Vincent is awake and staring at his ceiling too, thinking about Leo.


	11. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent compares Leo to a apple(lol), then afterwards has some alone time in his cell, with only Leo on his mind.
> 
>  
> 
> (My very first masturbation fanfic)

~VINCENT~

 

He has no trouble finding the showers this gloomy morning, there’s not that many places you can explore here to begin with. Everything is either locked or you need to have a job to get in.

 

The only other man in the room is already under the streams of water and ignores Vincent as he walks under a shower head on the opposite side of the room. 

 

Vincent takes a mental note to have showers in the early morning, while everyone is still waking up and eating breakfast.

 

Both minding their business as they keep their backs to one another. Vincent scrubs him self down with the bar of soap and rinses it of quickly with the cold stream of water above his head. Making sure to keep the bandage on his face dry.

 

Just wanting this done and over with. He lets out a huff of air when he turns off the water, the air around him much colder, not surprising.

 

Once he’s cleaned and dried, Vincent heads back to his cell to drop off his belongings and to pick up a few things for the day.

 

A pack of smokes, lighter, and his notepad.

 

Combing his hair quickly, ignoring the still lingering pain from the other day, Vincent lets his mind wonder to Leo. Worry pinged his chest. Wondering if the man is okay, if he got his letter, and will he even forgive him for what he caused?

 

Vincent almost breaks his tiny plastic comb in half with frustration, the item leaves tiny red indents on his palm. There is no way he can go see Leo, he’s stuck here waiting, and that drives him insane. Just wanting to see the man and to see him breathing is all he wants, but that isn’t going to happen.

 

The next thought that go through his head as he leaves his cell to go for breakfast, is a job. Maybe getting some work around here will help keep him busy, so he doesn’t snap because he can’t see Leo.

 

Vincent enjoys how he feels about the younger man, enjoys the desire and chase. He can’t get enough of him, and not being to see the other makes his blood boil. His souls restless, wanting more.

 

And he will get more.

 

Smirking as he walks into the cafeteria, ignoring all the stares.

 

Breakfast is finishing up when he gets there, but he is able to snag a apple at least. Not needing to stay there and eat, Vincent heads for the yard. Even though it’s cloudy and a storm is brewing, he still needs fresh air.

 

\---

 

In Leo’s usual spot again, Vincent slides down against the wall and tries to relax sitting down. He knows getting up will be a bitch, but right now he doesn’t care.

 

Ignoring his apple, instead he lights up a cigarette. Being not much of a smoker, only when out drinking, the taste is bitter and it has his head spinning as it reaches his lungs.

 

Just desperately needed something to take the edge off, not caring what at that point.

 

He wonders if that’s why Leo smokes, to help relax. The man has nice teeth, he couldn’t have been smoking long.

 

The cigarette held in place with his lips, Vincent pulls out his notepad. His eyes scanning the yard quickly before he flips it open. Once he feels safe enough to write, he uncaps his pen and begins inking the page.

 

Putting the date on the top, intending to write another letter for Leo, but his hand has other ideas.

 

Instead, he handwrites Leo’s name right in the middle. Staring at it for a second as he takes another haul of his smoke, flicking the ashes to his side.

 

Vincent puts the pen back to the paper and begins tracing over the existing letters, each time it’s getting bigger and bolder. He doesn’t even realize it’s bleeding onto the other piece of paper behind as he continues to do so.

 

Completely zoned out, he finishes his smoke and decides to eat the warm apple. The skin is smooth and he thinks to himself if Leo’s will be that smooth.

 

Or will he be tough, like his attitude.

 

The bite cuts the silence, as the bitter sweet taste hits his tongue, more questions dance around in his head.

 

Will Leo’s mouth be just as sweet, with the aftertaste of nicotine?

 

Vincent examines the apple in his palm, the inside is soft.

 

Is Leo like an apple? Hard and tough to get into, but once inside, he’s sweet and soft?

 

Is the skin he wears only to keep what’s on the inside safe?

 

Vincent ponders, looking up into the sun that is threatening to poke out of the grey clouds. Taking another bite, trying to figure the other man out.

 

He chuckles to himself at his next thought.

 

Is Leo just like an apple?

 

The forbidden fruit.

 

\--- 

 

After lunch, Vincent signs up for the laundry job. He starts in the next few days, having other job options, but ironing and folding seems the less stressful. Plus, he’s always been good with his hands.

 

Five cents a week is a joke, but a job is a job. So he writes the date down on the back of his hand with the pen to remind himself where and when to be.

 

How difficult can doing laundry be anyway?

 

The day goes by surprisingly quick, it begins to storm after dinner so Vincent can’t go outside for another smoke. Walking back to his cell early for the night, he watches how everyone around him becomes so antsy. Once you take the freedom of outside away, everyone begins to realize how locked up they truly are.

 

And that just spells trouble.

 

After tiding and washing up for the night, Vincent decides to do some push-ups when the lights are out. Not having to worry about making too much noise with the constant roar of thunder that shakes the whole building.

 

Wiping his face and neck down with the hand towel after his workout, and tearing off his sweaty shirt before he crawls into bed topless.

 

Vincent can feel the electricity in the air, and he knows he won’t be getting any sleep tonight.

 

Fifteen minutes pass of him just staring at the dark ceiling, thoughts about Leo are making it harder and harder to breathe properly.

 

Without much thought, Vincent spits in his hand and begins working at his half hard on, with his age it takes him a little longer to get fully erect, but the imagines of Leo help amazingly. 

 

Leo’s on his knees, his black hair, slicked back with a few strands fallen down into his eyes. Mouth warm and wet around Vincent’s cock, he’s going slow. His gentle tongue wrapped around the shaft weaving back and forth as he bobs his head. Taking all of Vincent in his mouth, Leo looks up and locks eyes with him, his dark pupils asking for more.

 

Vincent tries to muffle his moans, but it’s useless. He’s just thankful for the loud storm raging outside the building.

 

Leaking pre-cum, he imagines the other man eagerly lapping it up and enjoying the bitter taste. Vincent picks up the speed in his hands, but the Leo in his mind is still going sweet and slow. Their eyes not breaking contact as Vincent’s orgasm takes over all his senses.

 

With a growl, Vincent throws his head back as he bites his lip, trying to ride quietly through the wave of pleasure that has over taken his body. Leo’s name quietly passing his lips as he rocks through the rest of his orgasm.

 

Cleaning up again, Vincent lets out a sleepy yawn, maybe he’ll finally able to have a good night sleep for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> ~ mama xoxo


End file.
